


Ghosts of Former Times

by sapphic_maul



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Q is Vesper's brother, Slow Burn, Vesper is Q's sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_maul/pseuds/sapphic_maul
Summary: Peter Lynd didn't believe in ghosts until the day of his sister's funeral. He had also never cared for romance- not until he met who his sister had died for.
Relationships: James Bond/Q, James Bond/Vesper Lynd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Ghosts of Former Times

Science and fact was all he had. 

It kept him grounded.

Kept him sane.

Unnatural events never occurred all that could ever was natural.

So why was that call from MI6 the most implausible and horrifying thing that had ever happened to him?

Death was natural.

To die was to live. 

It was everyone's fate and the same went for her. 

_"Mr. Lynd, I understand this may be difficult to comprehend... Please take as much time as you need away from work."_

Any time he looked back on that day he remembered three things:

The sun, beaming and scorching, almost as if God was laughing at him.

That word- _dead_ \- like an iron against a grisly laceration. 

The name that followed hers- no, not even a name- a _number._ A damn _number._

_._

_._

_._

007.

"Are you thinking about me again, dear Peter?" She pulled him out of his thoughts of the past. "Or- let me guess- work? You never change, do you? Even your frivolities and hobbies are conventional. Why don't you do something lively for once?"

"Like die?" 

She scoffed. "Not what I meant. You're not ready for that, dear brother. You're too much of a geek to meet the Grim Reaper. He wouldn't fancy you."

That got a chuckle out of him. "What's he like?"

"Brave, dark, and mysterious. What else would you expect?" 

"What's his astrological sign?"

"Taurus, I believe." 

"Makes sense." 

She smirked. "Yes it does, doesn't it?"

.

.

.

"Peter, I can't tell you everything about it. About _him._ Not yet. It's... It's difficult to put into words."

.

.

.

"I understand, Vesper." 

.

.

The day she came back he remembered three things:

The sky, dark as obscurity- not necessarily foreboding, just resigned. 

Her corpse, covered in roses and lilies, unable to retort or laugh. 

And the remnant- the _specter-_ a _ghost- her_ ghost- waiting by his doorstep, shedding crystalline tears. She flickered and swayed in the wind. 

.

.

And she laughed. 

.

.

_"Funny how we keep dancing in Dante's arena, isn't it, brother?"_

It was all his fault.

.

.

_007._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
